The present embodiments relate to digital data processing for diagnosis of a subject. More specifically, the embodiments relate to automation of diagnoses through data interpretation.
The medical field continues to prefer non-invasive procedures to determine indicators for pathology identification and normalcy confirmation. Non-invasive procedures provide optimal subject comfort and limit harmful side effects. One popular non-invasive procedure is medical imaging of the subject, such as x-rays, ultrasound, and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). The use of ultrasound and MRI technology mitigates or eliminates exposure to radiation while producing images of internal organs. For example, ultrasound imaging is used to produce images of internal organs of a subject by using sound waves. It is understood that medical images are subject to interpretation that is generally conducted by a trained Radiologist. Accordingly, imaging techniques are dependent on manual inspection and analysis which causes severe time overheads and are subject to interpretation which can lead to differences in diagnosis.
Another non-invasive medical procedure is electroencephalography (EEG), which is used to determine electrical activity of the brain to help diagnose epilepsy and forecast seizures. Forecasting seizures is important in order to warn the subject to avoid potentially dangerous activities, such as driving. Similar to medical imaging techniques, the EEG output is also subject to interpretation by a medical professional, which leads to varying analysis, and in one embodiment predictions. For example, in order to predict the seizures throughout the day, the EEG would have to be constantly monitored leading to an unmanageable time overhead.
From a health perspective, non-invasive procedures and medical evaluation processes, such as medical imaging and EEGs, may be preferred for diagnosis of a subject. However, as articulated above, such procedures, and more specifically, the output of such procedures is subject to interpretation. Any time a person is involved in such interpretations there is overhead and subjectivity, with overhead leading to an increase in cost(s), and subjectivity leading to perhaps different diagnoses.